bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Life: Birth Of The Forun-juu
A New Beginning Birth of the H.I.V.E Ray Martinez and Aki Kastu were walking along the road as normal people would, then suddenly a old shamen came towards them. "Spare some change?" The Shaman asked. "Of course." Said Ray reaching into his pocket and instead of giving change gave the shamen a roll of twenty's. "Oh bless you sir, to reward your kindness please go into that cave and you will receive something special." Said the Shamen as he walked away. Ray and Aki looked inside the cave and didn't see anything but darkness, they turned to ask the shaman but he had dissappeared out of sight in a flash Aki just looked at Ray as he smiled and nodded showing her that everything would be fine and the two of them enetered. "Ray?" A small figure emerged from the shadows. Two other shadows also followed from behind. "What is it Atsuya?" Atusya looked back at the shadows "Its's Ray! Van look its Ray!" Van and Shiro stepped out of the darkness. Van looked over "Haven't seen you since the city after you fought with Shiro. Who's the lady?" "Hey Van, this is my girlfriend Aki Kastu, Aki these are my two friends Van and Shiro." Ray said. "It's nice to meet you." Aki bowed with respect. "Cough cough. What about me Ray? I'm the only one who recognized you." Atsuya said as he went to be depressed in a corner. "Oh I'm sorry and this is a close friend of mine Atsuya." Ray said as rubbed his back to make him feel better. "It's great to meet you Atsuya." Aki said. "Anyways....So Aki. Have any single friends?" Van laughed. "Shut it flea! Rodent! Were you duped by some little old man that led you here as well?" Shiro asked "First off you annoying dodo we helped him by giving him some money, Second we weren't duped by him." Ray said. "Dodo? If I recall you were out longer than I was. So wouldn't that make you less than a do-" Van kicked Shiro in the groin "No need to start another conflict idiotic 'brother'. Hey so Aki you never answer the question?" Van looked back at Aki "Uh Van? Really? Now?" Atsuya mumbled. "And actually we were kind of duped. The old man said we could come in for training and it was just darkness in here." "No i don't have any single friends, except for this one girl i know but i don't know if she's your type." Aki said laughing. "Hmm, why would that nice old man say that to you guys but say that there was a special suprise for us?" Ray wondered as he looked around the cave but only saw darkness. "Female is my type." joked Van Atsuya walked towards Ray. "Maybe that old man has something to do with this. Something seemed off didn't it?" "Yeah something is i just....... Can't tell what it is." Ray said as he looked around. "I don't like it." Van said as he walked around trying to find anything that could be useful "Well we aren't going to get anywhere just standing here, let's keep moving deeper inside." Ray said as Aki followed him. "You have a point there. Let's move guys!" Van announced. "Atsuya grab Shiro" Atsuya started to drag Shiro, who was still in the fetal position after the swift kick from Van, following everyone else into the cave. "Where do you think this leads Ray?" Van asked looking as ready as ever for adventure. "No idea but anywhere is better than just standing there waiting for something to happen." Ray said as he lead them. "You got me there. Wait a sec! Where did that old man go?" Van looked suspicious "Atsuya scan the area!" "Van? The exit isn't even there anymore! We're trapped in" Atsuya looked panicked but excited. Ray turned around and then suddenly a portal appeared behind them and started sucking them in one by one. Van turned to look at Atsuya as he was being sucked in. "Did you activate your zanpakuto?" "No this isn't me! Why would I do something this stupid!?" Atsuya shouted as he flew in "Oh well. YA-HA!!" Van went in laughing. All of had entered were sucked into the portal and it closed, suddenly the shamen opened the cave entrance and smiled,"Now it's time for the training to begin." He said laughing as he dissappeared. Shade and Loran were sitting under a tree, near their home. "Shade, my love, what's on your mind?" Loran asked the man in black. The devilish man looked off into the sky, and his voice was calm as he spoke, "The newest RK have vanished, as well as Ray and Aki." "Can't you locate them with a demonic spell? Or did Sadow never teach you very many?" Loran smiled. "Yeah, hang on a sec. Fearless Gods, Fallen Gods, take me to those who are lost." Shade chanted, tearing a hole in spacetime, warping the pair into a cavern. The group was on the floor passed out from the portal, suddenly as a hole began to open Ray was the first one to wake up and looked around,"Aki, Aki Wake up." Ray shook her as she came to her senses and looked at him. "What happened?" Aki asked. Atsuya was the first to awaken from the other group. "Where are we? And why did I hear that creepy old man's voice again?" Shade and Loran were both banking on Shade's demonic senses to guide them in the darkness. "I can feel the Rekon Kyubann, ahead. Ray and Aki must be in another chamber." Shade said, focusing on the energy in the area. "I hope everyone's ok. I'm not a medic ya know." Loran said, holding on to Shade, as not to trip. Ray looked around and saw that he and Aki were the only one's there,"What happened to everyone else?" Ray asked using a lighter to see in the dark. "I don't know but look i can see a light." Aki said as she pointed towards it. "Van, Shiro wake up!" Atsuya screamed "Ok already! Heh heh stop sounding so afraid. What happened?" Van laughed Atsuya turned away embarrassed. "Shut it Van! Anyway...there's seems to a passgae up ahead let's make some headway there." "Since when does LAW follow fleas?' Shiro interrupted Van smirked "Well technically speaking you have for months now." Shade and Loran entered the chamber where Van's group was bickering. "Did we come at a bad time?"